1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to smoking apparatus. Specifically, it pertains to smoking apparatus, such as a pipe, in which the smoking material is placed in a reservoir or container area which is in fluid communication with a conduit, such as a pipe stem, through which smoke from the burning of the smoking material may be drawn by the mouth of the smoker.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Smoking apparatus such as pipes are made in various sizes, shapes and arrangements. However, most of them are constructed with a small container or bowl to which a slender conduit or tube is attached for fluid communication with the bottom of the bowl. Smoke from the burning of the smoking material may be drawn by the mouth of the smoker through the bowl and the slender tube. Some pipes are also provided with an air inlet through which additional air may be drawn through the tube along with the smoke from the burning material.
One of the most troublesome aspects of a pipe is that it must be frequently dumped and cleaned of the burned smoking material. This process is quite messy and troublesome. Furthermore, it prevents the smoker from smoking as long as he might wish since there is a limit as to how much smoking material may be placed in the bowl. Another problem with smoking apparatus of the prior art is that after a period of time, the air being drawn through the smoking apparatus travels through more burned smoking material than non-burned, leaving a less than desired taste and effect.
As previously stated, the pipes and smoking apparatus of the prior art are sometimes quite messy. Smoking material, particularly burned material, frequently spills from the bowl. They require frequent tapping against a solid object to clean. The bowl requires frequent cleaning which is rather difficult, especially since the bowl normally accumulates stubborn oils and other residue. Most smoking apparatus of the prior art is not easily disassembled for thorough cleaning.